Cruel Hombre de la Luna
by Little Storm 97
Summary: Jack está destrozado por la muerte de Elsa, su Reina de las Nieves y va recordando los momentos que pasaron juntos, su corta pero hermosa historia de amor. Y algunos siglos después... Capítulo extra terminado :3 La imagen no es mía.
1. Chapter 1

**Cruel Hombre de la Luna**

Jack miró al Hombre de la Luna y le imploró que hiciera algo, que la salvara o que él se fuera con ella porque no podía concebir el resto de su existencia sin Elsa.

Pero él no lo escuchó y la dejó marchitarse en sus brazos.

Jack creía que la palabra destrozado no era suficiente para describir lo que sentía porque el dolor era tan grande que no le permitía sentir nada más que la piel fría de Elsa tornarse aún más fría de lo usual, vio como a sus ojos -que siempre le recordaban a un iceberg iluminado por el sol- se les escapaba el astro mayor, sintió cómo cada gota de vida se evaporaba.

Gritó de dolor pero nadie lo escuchó. Elsa había sido la primera persona que lo había visto, compartían tantas cosas en común, eran diferentes en muchas otras pero se entendían en lo esencial. Y Jack había podido hablar con alguien más que no fueran los Guardianes o cualquier otra criatura que no lo tomara en serio.

Elsa se había ido.

Y él estaba solo.

Otra vez.

Jack gritó al Hombre de la Luna, le exigió explicaciones, le pidió que si había alguna manera que la volviera a traer a su lado pero él guardó silencio. Jack lo maldijo mil y un veces por quitarle la única pizca de alegría verdadera que había tenido en todo lo que recordaba de su vida pero él no respondió.

Voló y voló sin importarle a dónde iba, Viento lo guiaba caprichosamente y Jack seguía sumido en su dolor. Pensó en cómo la conoció ¡desde su primer encuentro fue feliz! Recordó cómo se sintió cuando ella volteó mientras iba caminando por la montaña, iba tan decaída y Jack tenía la costumbre de hablar con la gente aunque no lo escucharan. Le preguntó que qué le pasaba y ella dio un adorable respingo, desde ese momento Jack supo que estaba perdido y que no había nada que pudiera hacer para que esa chica dejara de ser especial para él.

Recordó como jugaban juntos y cómo le ayudo a conseguir comida ¿en qué estaba pensando al irse a las heladas montañas donde nada crecía? Se rio un buen rato de su despiste y ella le respondió muy airada que no pensabas en eso cuando por fin podías hacer lo que quisieras. Jack se ofreció para ir a buscarle comida y fue, cuando volvió Elsa estaba completamente alterada, parecía que su hermana Ana había venido a decirle que había hecho que Arendelle estuviera en un invierno eterno. Él le dijo que la ayudaría a controlar su poder, ella lo abrazó y lloró en su pecho.

Cuando Elsa respiró y el castillo se elevó un poco más se dieron cuenta de que los consejos de Jack no estaban dando resultados, ambos estaban desesperados pero él no podía dejarla saber eso porque se desalentaría mucho más así que le dijo que lo esperara, que conocía a alguien que tal vez pudiera ayudarlos. No le mencionó que era probable que el Hombre de la Luna no le dijera nada, llamó al viento para que lo llevara muy lejos, a un lugar donde se pudiera ver la luna. Como él pensaba el Hombre de la Luna no le dijo nada, esperó y esperó hasta que en ese lugar el sol salió y luego regresó al castillo para encontrarse con que Elsa no estaba pero lo que sí había eran signos de lucha. La desesperación lo inundó y se preguntó qué había pasado ahí, salió y voló, entonces vio que en Arendelle había una gran ventisca, se dirigió hacia ahí. Elsa se estaba saliendo de control, necesitaría una mano amiga que la calmara y él se encargaría de estar ahí cuando lo hiciera, había visto lo poderoso y magnífico que era su poder, ni siquiera él mismo tenía poderes semejantes ¡ella podía dar vida! A su lado se sentía un poco pequeño en ese aspecto pero lo valía, ella era extraordinaria y necesitaba entender su propia belleza.

Cuando llegó se dio cuenta de que encontrar a Elsa en ese torbellino de nieve no sería nada sencillo pero como si ella se hubiera dado cuenta de eso la nieve desapareció y él pudo ver la imagen más desgarradora que había presenciado hasta ese momento: Elsa lloraba mientras abrazaba a una figura de hielo. La imagen era tan desoladora que Jack no se atrevió siquiera a acercársele, necesitaba sacar todo el dolor, la tristeza, la culpabilidad y el odio a sí misma; se sorprendió del torrente de emociones que Elsa transmitía a través de su llanto, pero estaba más impresionado por cómo él las podía leer con tanta facilidad, no la conocía tanto pero ella de verdad era muy especial para él.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que la figura de hielo comenzaba a tener color, comenzaba a palpitar y a destilar vida pero Elsa seguía llorando y no lo notó, Jack no podía soportar verla así. Se acercó y le dijo "mira, hay vida". Entonces ella lo vio, y la expresión que tuvo Jack la asociaría eternamente al concepto de felicidad. Ana estaba libre.

Cuando Elsa por fin pudo dejar de culparse a sí misma, cuando por fin dejó de verse como un monstruo y cuando pudo liberarse de la jaula que representaba su pasado y pudo darse cuenta de lo brillante que podría ser el futuro, todo comenzó a mejorar.

Arendelle pasó los mejores años que jamás pudieron haber imaginado bajo el mandato de la Reina de las Nieves quien era amada por todos gracias a su gran corazón, comprensión, generosidad y disposición a ayudar a todos los que quisieran.

Jack no supo cuando se enamoró de ella pero lo que sí supo en el momento en el que se dio cuenta de eso era que ella jamás podría saberlo, tenía que ocultarlo, de otra manera ambos terminarían heridos.

Al día siguiente de que descubrió que amaba a Elsa se fue de Arendelle por dos días, tenía que calmar sus pensamientos y hallar la forma de actuar como si nada hubiera pasado porque él sabía que Elsa era poderosa seguía siendo una humana… y se iría.

* * *

Jack se secó las lágrimas y miró a su alrededor ¿dónde estaba? Pero al siguiente instante le dio igual, lo único que quería hacer era dejar de pensar en ella pero no podía, por su cabeza seguían pasando todos los momentos felices que ella le había traído, y también los momentos de dolor que él le causó.

* * *

Cuando regresó a Arendelle, un poco más tranquilo y dispuesto a esconder sus sentimientos por el bien de ambos se encontró con que Elsa estaba muy enojada con él. Le preguntó dónde había estado, qué había estado haciendo y le gritó como nunca. Se veía adorable enojada y no pudo evitar sonreír. Un gran error. Elsa picaba su torso con su dedo índice y le dijo que era un desconsiderado, que la había tenido muy preocupada y que si se volvía a reír de eso podía dejar de hablarle.

Jack pensó que eso sería la solución perfecta para todo, él ya no la vería y ella no estaría triste por perder a un amigo. Elsa le dio la espalda y se cruzó de brazos, era su oportunidad, podía irse y ella seguiría adelante.

Pero no lo hizo.

En realidad, se disculpó y Elsa le sonrió tan brillantemente que a Jack le dolió el corazón y un ligero arrepentimiento se instauró en su pecho. No importaba qué tanto lo intentara sabía que tarde o temprano le haría saber que la quería, consciente o inconscientemente.

Por un tiempo funcionó muy bien pero Jack sentía cada vez más urgencia por estar con ella y decirle todo, sin embargo lograba reprimirse a tiempo. Elsa sonreía siempre que estaba con él y casi todas las noches conversaban hasta tarde y Jack se quedaba en su habitación, velando su sueño. Y para él se volvió una costumbre darle un beso en la frente cuando ya estaba absolutamente dormida.

Y así fue durante unos meses. Hasta que un día Jack decidió robarle un beso a una durmiente Elsa.

Él no esperaba que se despertara.

Ella estaba atónita.

Él estaba listo para emprender la huida.

Ella no se lo permitió y lo besó.

Él sabía que estaba mal, pero no se sentía mal.

Ambos estaban felices y ambos sabían que no duraría mucho, pero lo intentarían de todas maneras. O eso era lo que Elsa pensaba.

* * *

Jack gritó y dejó que todos sus poderes hicieran estragos, no sabía si había un pueblo cerca pero tampoco era como que le importara mucho, solo quería sacar todo el dolor.

Sus piernas temblaban y pronto dejaron de responderle, cayó y comenzó a golpear la suave nieve que cubría todo. La tormenta que había creado dejó de soplar tan intensamente pero seguía presente y el viento parecía querer hacerle saber a todo el mundo cómo Jack sufría pues aullaba con gran fuerza y desolación.

Jack se tumbó y cerró los ojos, no necesitaba dormir pero para huir de los recuerdos haría lo que fuera así que se ordenó a sí mismo sumirse en la gran consoladora negrura que ofrecía el mundo de los sueños.

* * *

Elsa lo miró sorprendida ¿por qué la había rechazado? ¡Él había sido el que la había BESADO la noche anterior! ¿Cómo podía besarla y luego actuar como si nada? Jack apostaría cualquier cosa que le importara a que eso era lo que ella pensaba, se había vuelto un experto en leerla. Y fue entonces cuando vio esa mirada determinada en su bella cara, no podría escapar esta vez. Cuando ella quería algo no se detenía hasta lograrlo.

Jack estaba sorprendido de que las cosas siguieran como antes, es decir, siendo amigos, Elsa no volvió o tocar el tema y se divirtieron. Todo normal. Y en esa normalidad venía incluido el deseo de estar con ella, la urgencia por besarla de nuevo y sus gran éxito al contenerse. Pero entonces un día todo por lo que había estado luchando se fue a freír espárragos.

Porque Elsa lo había besado, de nuevo.

Y él no había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para resistirse otra vez.

Elsa había reído de gusto y a Jack le pareció el sonido más maravilloso que jamás hubiera escuchado. Vivieron así, felices por un tiempo pero cuando pasó un año y Jack la vio enfermar de un simple resfriado recordó la fragilidad de su hermosa Reina de las Nieves.

Siempre la había comparado con los copos de nieve, tan hermosos y diferentes, tan brillantes y frágiles. Frágiles. No le gustaba esa palabra para describir a Elsa pero era la verdad, no porque fuera débil de carácter o algo por el estilo pero ella era humana, y él quería que viviera como tal, no quería que se quedara atrapada con él. Así que con todo el dolor de su corazón le dijo que su relación no podría continuar, ella lo abofeteó pero a él no le dolió. Elsa podía tocarlo pero sabía que no era completamente sólido, años más tarde Jack podría compararse como a una gelatina, no había sido exactamente así pero era lo mejor que se le podía ocurrir.

Elsa no quiso hablarle por días, siempre que lo veía lo ignoraba y eso le dolía mucho más que el hecho de que para el resto del mundo fuera invisible, porque ahora la persona que era su mundo fingía que lo era, y lo peor era que parecía que no tenía que esforzarse mucho.

En ese momento Jack tuvo una idea, se fue de Arendelle y viajó a todos los países que tenían príncipes, reyes viudos, duques o lo que fuera para buscar a alguien ideal para Elsa. Al fin encontró a alguien, era bueno, y elegirlo a él le partía el corazón pero Elsa estaría mejor con alguien a quien todo el mundo pudiera ver. Ella no se merecía estar atada a alguien como él. Alguien inmortal. Sólo un espíritu. No era un hombre, jamás lo sería, estaría atrapado en ese cuerpo por siempre y Elsa necesitaba a alguien que le pudiera dar felicidad todo el tiempo no solo cuando estaban solos y nadie podía preguntarse por qué la reina hablaba al aire.

El Duque de Helsinki parecía la persona ideal aunque él no estaba del todo seguro pues Jack no era una chica y no podía opinar si era guapo o esas cosas, le agradó el duque así que cuando regresó a Arendelle mandó una invitación a Helsinki para visitar el palacio y discutir la renovación de un viejo acuerdo mercantil.

Obviamente no le dijo a Elsa, simplemente desapareció por un tiempo, en lo que estaba el Duque en Arendelle. Después de un mes regresó y encontró a su precioso copo de nieve riendo alegremente con el duque, sintió que su corazón se quebraba un poco pero supo que había elegido bien. En ese momento Elsa volteó en su dirección, sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa y una pequeña sonrisa adornó su rostro y sus ojos brillaron de felicidad, entonces cambió su expresión y sus ojos echaban chispas: estaba enojada. Regresó su atención al duque quien le preguntaba si todo estaba bien, ella respondió que sí y Jack se fue a la habitación de Elsa. Tenían que hablar.

Elsa llegó después de la cena, no se sorprendió de verlo ahí pero Jack se sorprendió de lo cambiada que lucía ¿cuánto había pasado? ¿Realmente fue un mes? ¿Cómo era posible que luciera tan distinta?

Siempre había emanado un aire de dignidad, serenidad, respeto e inteligencia como la reina que era; él siempre había podido detectar más cosas por su lenguaje corporal, si estaba enojada, si estaba feliz o nerviosa, sus emociones siempre eran muy sutiles o parecían estar bajo control. Sin embargo esa vez que la observó y todo su cuerpo le gritaba "estoy ofendida" no pudo evitar sorprenderse de la intensidad que desbordaba, parecía que todo el cuarto estaba lleno de su presencia, se estaba imponiendo y ni siquiera había dicho una palabra o dado un paso adentro del cuarto.

-Hola – la saludó.

-¿Dónde estuviste? – Preguntó ella sin rodeos.

Jack no contestó ¿qué le podía decir?

-Llevando el invierno.

-No me avisaste que te irías –dijo, no sonaba como un reproche pero Jack sabía que sí lo era.

-Quería que tuvieras tiempo para ti, para el castillo, la gente normal – explicó.

Elsa no contestó. Se sentó en su cama y lo miró directo a los ojos, tratando de encontrar otro significado a sus palabras, entonces se dio cuenta de lo que quería decir.

-Tú enviaste a Kalevi –dijo refiriéndose al duque de Helsinki.

-Me alegra que lo llames por su nombre ¿es bueno contigo?

-Ni lo pienses Jack – dijo Elsa alterada.- ¡¿Cómo se te pudo haber si quiera ocurrido?!

-Elsa…

-¡NO! – Gritó. – ¡Tú no tienes derecho a hacer tal cosa!- Dentro de la habitación comenzó a caer nieve- ¡Yo te quiero a TI! ¡No voy a casarme! ¡Ya lo habíamos hablado!

Jack suspiró. En definitiva no iba a ser nada fácil.

-Elsa, tú sabes tan bien como yo que vamos a tener que despertar algún día – dijo Jack – no podemos pretender que estaremos juntos por siempre y…

-¡Pero podemos estarlo tanto como yo…! – Dijo mientras se paraba de la cama y caminaba hacia la ventana, hacia él.

-¿Viva? Elsa, te amo y por eso quiero verte feliz…

-¡Soy feliz contigo! – Lo interrumpió de nuevo -¿Por qué no lo entiendes? – Dijo mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza.

-Puedes ser más feliz – dijo él convencido.

-No, no es cierto.

-He visto como miras a los hijos de Ana, como juegas con ellos y como te pones triste cuando se van ¿no quieres ser una madre Elsa? Yo no te lo puedo dar, mírame, sigo pareciendo de diecisiete y tú tienes veinticuatro, y luego veinticinco, y treinta, ¡y yo seguiré así!

* * *

¿Por qué seguía torturándose pensando en ella? ¿Acaso de verdad creía que pensando todo lo que se pudiera en ella el dolor se apagaría? ¿Qué él podría olvidar? No, él seguiría pensando en ella hasta… ¿la eternidad? Golpeó lo primero que encontró, lo golpeó con todas sus fuerzas y en cierta medida se reconfortó con el dolor que sintió porque eso sí lo podía sentir. Las cosas daban fe de su existencia pero en ese momento no le importaba si alguien lo veía o no, solo le importaba la muerte de Elsa ¿cuánto había pasado? ¿Años? ¿Días? ¿Horas?

Rio sin humor.

Sin ella estaba tan perdido.

* * *

Jack asistió a la boda del Duque de Helsinki, Kalevi y de la Reina de las Nieves. Elsa en verdad quería a Kalevi, y sabía que sería feliz con él pero también sabía que no lo amaba y en cierta medida estaba feliz por eso, porque ella seguiría siendo de él en su corazón.

A partir de ese momento Jack iba y venía de Arendelle, un día descubrió que Elsa estaba embarazada y a partir de ese momento no dejó Arendelle por si ella lo necesitaba.

Cuando el bebé nació y Elsa lo tuvo en sus brazos estuvo completamente seguro de que había hecho lo correcto, ella tendría una vida normal y feliz, él no planeaba salir de ella pero sí quedar en un segundo plano.

Elsa tuvo tres hijos y una hija, todos tenían poderes como ella pero extrañamente ninguno de los niños podía verlo también, además conforme el paso del tiempo los poderes de los niños se fueron desvaneciendo.

Elsa fue tan feliz. Evocó cada momento en que la vio reír o sonreír estando con o sin él. Incluso en su muerte ella sonrió porque había tantas cosas por las cual hacerlo. El reino había sido manejado sabiamente, Ana y ella nunca se habían vuelto a separar, las puertas siempre estuvieron abiertas para todo aquel que necesitara ayuda, ella pudo ser ella misma sin necesidad de esconderse o temer.

* * *

Elsa había sido feliz. Realmente feliz, y él había formado parte de ello.

Cuando lo comprendió se sintió un poco más tranquilo, todavía estaba roto pero aceptaba su muerte y así fue como encontró un poco de paz y poco a poco aprendió a vivir con la herida hasta abrazarla a veces porque le recordaba que alguien había sido capaz de verlo, que alguien lo había amado.

* * *

Algunos siglos después Jack estaba en una fiesta con los Guardianes ¿quién lo iba a creer no? Él que siempre los había criticado por creerse el centro del universo y ahora era parte de ellos, habían derrotado a Pitch y ahora poco a poco todos los niños del mundo comenzaban a verlo. Jamás sería invisible otra vez.

Miró a Conejo, al Hada, a Sandman y a Norte, todo es estaban riendo de las ocurrencias de los duendes. Sonrió, sentía que estaba formando parte de algo nuevo que comenzaba a llenar el vacío que había estado presente en él durante tanto tiempo.

Pero no completamente porque aún había una pequeña parte que él sabía que lo que la muerte de Elsa había dejado atrás nunca se llenaría por completo pero al menos no estaba solo. Tal vez algún día podría contarle a Hada o a Jamie de Elsa sin embargo no era el momento y hasta que no llegara no tendría una oportunidad de curarse completamente.

De pronto sintió una gran urgencia de salir de ahí, tanta felicidad, tantas risas… fue demasiado para él y se alejó de ellos lo suficiente para poner en orden sus pensamientos. Levantó la vista al cielo y vio que la luna estaba más esplendorosa que nunca.

Se le quedó viendo, sin saber muy bien qué esperar ¿una palabra tal vez? El Hombre de la Luna solo le había hablado una vez en toda su existencia solamente para decirle su nombre y nunca más lo había hecho de nuevo, a veces Jack se preguntaba si de verdad existía.

Jack suspiró y se dio media vuelta ¿cuánto tiempo había perdido? Al parecer el suficiente dado que podía escuchar como sus amigos gritaban su nombre, se notaba que estaban preocupados. Iba a emprender el vuelo cuando escuchó algo que lo dejó paralizado: su nombre.

-¿Jack?

* * *

Los Guardianes estaban muy preocupados ¿cómo podían ser tan despistados? ¡Era la fiesta de Jack y ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta de cuando se fue! ¿Y si Pitch había vuelto? No, no podía ser posible, recién lo habían vencido y no estaban en condiciones de dar pelea, es decir no estaban preparados.

Lo buscaron aproximadamente por unos diez minutos hasta que Hada llegó y les dijo que guardaran silencio y hacía señas para que la siguieran, extrañados todos la obedecieron y siguieron hasta que se encontraron con que Jack no estaba solo.

La escena era algo maravillosamente extraño: la luna estaba más grande de lo normal y emitían una suave luz plateada que bañaba todo el claro en el que Jack estaba, además de que resaltaba la presencia de una mujer, la mujer más hermosa que cualquier Guardián hubiera visto jamás.

Ella sonreía tiernamente y veía al pequeño Jack –como lo apodaba Norte- con… ¿amor? Tenía el pelo muy rubio, casi blanco, desde la distancia podían ver que sus ojos eran de un asombroso azul que les recordaba la más brillante de las estrellas, llevaba un vestido que brillaba como el hielo cuando le daba la luz del Sol, parecía fuera de ese mundo y vaya que habían visto cosas fuera de ese mundo.

Alcanzaron a escuchar algo que los dejó helados.

-¿Qué te pasa Jack? Casi parece que no me extrañaste – dijo con voz amable y juguetona al tiempo que se acercaba al más nuevo de los Guardianes.

Él pareció salir de su shock y ella sonrió aún más, se fundieron en un abrazo mientras Jack pasaba la apretaba lo más fuerte que podía contra él, aspiraba su olor y tocaba su cabello una y otra vez para asegurarse de que era real.

Los Guardianes sintieron que estaban en un momento demasiado íntimo y decidieron dejarlos solos, después de todo tenían la eternidad para preguntarle al pequeño quién era ella.

* * *

-¿Jack?

Se dio la vuelta rápidamente, o al menos quiso hacer eso porque su cuerpo no le respondía, se había quedado congelado en el lugar. Sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro mientras lágrimas se acumulaban en los ojos ¿qué le estaba pasando? Siempre había recordado su voz pero con el paso del tiempo se había desvaneciendo un poco, y ahora la escuchaba tan clara que le dio miedo ¿un espíritu podía volverse loco?

-¿Jack?

No, no, no, ¡no podía ser! ¡Ella estaba muerta! ¡Llevaba SIGLOS muerta!

-¡Jack!

Tenía que enfrentarlo, ella se había ido.

-¡JACK FROST!

Eso había sido suficiente, volteó y una vez más se congeló, Elsa estaba ahí, realmente estaba ahí. Le sonreía y su corazón dio un salto al igual que antes, realmente no importaba si era una ilusión, no se había sentido tan feliz en mucho tiempo.

-¿Qué te pasa Jack? Casi parece que no me extrañaste – dijo con voz amable y juguetona al tiempo que se acercaba a Jack.

No le pudo importar menos en ese instante si Elsa era o no una alucinación, la abrazó tan de repente que ella ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de sorprenderse. Jack comenzó a llorar, nunca supo bien por qué, igual pudo haber sido de felicidad como de tristeza al pensar que la volvería a perder en cuanto recuperara la razón o de enojo hacia ella por haber insinuado siquiera que no la extrañó. Por un momento deseó estar loco para siempre si así ella se quedaba a su lado, sintió la necesidad de comprobar que ella estaba ahí, que era real y comenzó a empaparse de ella con todos sus sentidos.

Se separaron un poco y él pudo ver que ella también estaba llorando, pero eso sólo la hizo más hermosa a sus ojos y la besó como hacía más de dos siglos que no lo hacía. Ambos sonrieron en el beso y cuando terminaron volvieron a empezar, una y otra vez hasta que se volvieron a abrazar porque era demasiada la felicidad que sentían que tenían que descansar.

-Te extrañé – dijo Elsa. – Lo siento.

Jack se sorprendió que pidiera disculpas, él sabía bien por qué se disculpaba pero no creía que fuera necesario, después de todo no era su culpa el haber muerto o el haberse casado o el haber tenido hijos, o el haber sido feliz. No era su culpa que él hubiera estado sufriendo tanto tiempo por su ausencia ¿cómo se le ocurría pensar eso siquiera? Quiso decirle eso pero no pudo, estaba demasiado conmocionado, había demasiados sentimientos mezclados que amenazaban con ahogarlo así que en vez de eso la beso una vez más, tiernamente y la volvió a abrazar.

En ese momento se convenció de que ella era real.

Miró hacia la Luna –que había recobrado su tamaño natural- y sintió que sabía a quién debía ese milagro. Sonrió.

_Lo hiciste bien Jack. _Se oyó una voz por todo el claro haciendo que se sorprendiera pues parecía que solo él la había escuchado y recordaba muy bien quién la había usado. _Bien hecho. _Dijo el Hombre de la Luna.

Jack sonrió y se despegó de Elsa, había tantas cosas que quería hacer con ella, pero podían esperar, después de todo tenían la eternidad para estar juntos ¿no?

Hadita llegó y le jaló el pelo a Elsa, quien hizo una pequeña mueca y Jack rio.

-¿Qué pasa amiguita? – Preguntó divertido.

Hadita simplemente hacía ruiditos agudos que no hacían más que aumentar la diversión del Guardián, tal parecía que Elsa iba tener a todo su club de fans en contra.

-¿Quién es ella Jack? ¿Qué es? – Preguntó ella.

Él sonrió ante el desconcierto de Elsa, sus ojos brillaban con curiosidad.

-Es un hada – respondió él. Entonces recordó. –Tengo que presentarte a unos amigos.

Al oír esto, los Guardianes salieron huyendo lo más rápido posible, no querían que supiera que los habían estado espiando.

* * *

Bueno esto es todo :D Espero que les haya gustado, la verdad tenía este one-shot desde hace un buen de tiempo pero no lo había acabado XD ¡Si les gustó dejen reviews! Son muy apreciados por cualquiera y le pueden hacer el día a alguien, si quieren leer otros Jelsa's les recomiendo Frostbitten (Fanfiction) y Beware His Frozen Heart (otra página X, no me acuerdo del nombre lol). Gracias por leer.


	2. Extra: Familia

**Familia**

Jack estaba tan feliz de que Elsa volviera, no podía dejar de mirarla y ella parecía estar en las mismas, él de repente pensó que era un milagro que no se hubieran caído porque no estaban viendo al suelo.

Se oyó un carraspeo incómodo, Jack y Elsa voltearon a ver quién los había interrumpido y se encontraron con los Guardianes que los miraban entre incómodos y curiosos, por otro lado las haditas no estaban exactamente contentas con que Jack tuviera su atención en otra persona.

-Bueno, bueno muchacho ¿quién es esa bella dama que traes de tu brazo? – Preguntó Norte con tono bonachón mientras se cruzaba de brazos y los miraba con una ceja alzada.

Jack quería morirse ahí mismo, es decir ¿por qué? Una de las cosas que nunca había deseado de ser humano –y más un adolescente- eran los padres molestos que aquejaban a cualquier chico normal, pero ni de eso podía salvarse: Norte era el padre y la madre juntos haciendo que cualquier cosa que dijera resultara cien veces más embarazosa.

Sonrió pensando en quién sería cada quien, al Canguro de Pascua –Conejo, cof, cof- lo tenía por el primo fastidioso al que es muy divertido molestar, pensaba en Hada como su tía cariñosa y empalagosa que siempre estaría ahí, y Meme… bueno Meme era como un hermano comprensivo que no necesitaba palabras para hacerte sentir mejor –literalmente, sin palabras-. Esa era su familia y estaba feliz de poder presentarles a Elsa, siempre y cuando no hicieran algo para hacerlo sentir avergonzado.

-Guardianes, les presento a Elsa, Elsa, los Guardianes – dijo Jack.

-Es un placer conocerlos – dijo Elsa, algo nerviosa por las miradas que le dirigían todos, sin embargo ella era una reina y sabía manejar esas situaciones, así que se quedó tranquila, mirando a todos con atención.

-Entonces… ¿ella es tu novia? – Preguntó Conejo.

De todos los comentarios fuera de lugar que pudo hacer ese canguro –y créanme, tenía una lista laaaaaarga-, escogió ese. Jack quería estrellar su cabeza contra un árbol pero Elsa solamente rio.

-Soy su futura esposa.- Respondió Elsa confiada.

Creo que se podrán imaginar la cara que pusieron los Guardianes –incluyendo a Jack- ante semejante declaración, mientras tanto la sonrisa de Elsa se ensanchaba.

-¿Creíste que te iba a dejar ir tan fácil de nuevo?

* * *

Jack se sentía demasiado extraño con la ropa tradicional de Arendelle, pero Elsa quería que su boda fuera como, así que ahí estaba, él vestido con un… ¿esmoquin? ¿Levita? No tenía ni idea de cuál era la diferencia entre una y otra pero se veía raro. Las cosas que se hacían por amor, no podía esperar para volver a ponerse su sudadera, pantalones, y quitarse los zapatos. Hada lo estaba ayudando a que todo estuviera en orden, después de todo no había nada como "el toque femenino" según Elsa.

Había visto muchas bodas a lo largo de los siglos, nunca le gustaron por completo porque le recordaban a Elsa, y sin ella… Lo que sí le gustaba era ver a los novios andar de un lado de la habitación para el otro en un vaivén de nerviosismo, nunca lo había comprendido: si ya habían llegado tan lejos ¿por qué echarse para atrás en los últimos minutos? Los tradicionales nervios no le llegaban a él, estaba completamente seguro de que serían felices y que estaba tomando la decisión correcta.

-Te ves muy bien Jack – le dijo Hada.

-Gracias – respondió él.

Estuvieron en silencio por un momento.

-Jack ¿puedo preguntarte algo? – Él no tuvo tiempo de responder pues Hada continuó - ¿Por qué nunca nos contaste de Elsa?

Él suspiró.

-Porque… dolía mucho – dijo – en cierta forma nunca lo había aceptado, me sentía culpable porque no se me había ocurrido pedirle al Hombre de la Luna que la hiciera inmortal o un espíritu como yo.

-¿Nunca se te ocurrió? – Preguntó Hada sorprendida.

-Sí, bastantes veces pero… no quería hacerle eso a Elsa, quitarle su humanidad, yo no recordaba nada de quién era o si tenía alguien a quién extrañar pero sentía que lo había y que ser humano era maravilloso así que no quise que ella terminara como yo aunque de esa manera pudiéramos estar juntos, no quería quitarle la oportunidad de vivir. Creo que fue por eso que la dejé vivir aunque sabía que moriría.

Hada le puso una mano en el hombro en lo que buscaba las palabras adecuadas.

-Pero eso no importa porque ahora están juntos y siempre lo estarán- le recordó. – Nunca más tendrán que separarse.

Eso le subió el ánimo a Jack quien sonrió.

-¡Tienes razón! – Exclamó.

-¡Claro que la tengo! ¡Es tu boda! – Se limpió una pequeña lagrimita – Estoy tan emocionada, has crecido tanto.- Lo abrazó muy fuerte y lo zarandeó de un lado a otro.

-Hada, por favor – suplicó Jack.

La puerta se abrió repentinamente.

-Hada, deja al Cerebro Congelado, ya es hora – dijo Conejo.

* * *

Elsa estaba siendo escoltada por Norte, el Guardián insistió tanto que ella no pudo encontrar una manera amable de decirle que no. En realidad ella habría preferido caminar sola, así sentía que las personas que ella había conocido –la familia de Anna, su propia familia, sus padres y amigos- que ya no estaban la acompañaban, pero el que Norte la escoltara también era bueno, sentía que la llevaba hacia su nueva vida, hacia su nueva familia.

No había marcha nupcial, no era típica de Arendelle además, ni siquiera la habían inventado cuando ella vivía así que en lugar de la célebre pieza estaba puesta una canción tranquila, sobria y que –si la escuchabas con atención- cantaba promesas acerca de un futuro brillante lleno de amor.

Jack se veía estupendo, y Elsa no podía hacer otra cosa que sonreír porque su sueño por fin se hacía realidad, no de la manera en que ella se lo imaginaba pero aun así era hermoso y su corazón saltaba de alegría. Por fin su amor quedaría consolidado en un lazo que jamás se romperían, por fin estarían juntos para siempre.

Si el aire estaba frío o el cielo estaba nublado ella nunca se dio cuenta realmente, todo lo que importaba era Jack que la miraba con ojos llenos de amor y alegría, sabía que se sentía igual que ella.

Dijeron sus votos, dijeron acepto, se besaron, y todo fue perfecto.

* * *

La nieve venía de todas partes, Jamie estaba feliz porque sabía lo que eso significaba: Jack Frost estaba en el pueblo ¡volvería a ver a su amigo! Feliz se vistió, fue a despertar a su hermana, desayunó a toda prisa y salió a la calle con su trineo. Si Jack estaba cerca de seguro convocaría más e incluso pondría hielo solo para él y sus amigos ¡Sería genial!

Se encontró con sus amigos y juntos fueron al lago donde había tomado lugar el final de la batalla de los súper-asombrosos-guardianes y jugaron ahí un rato mientras esperaban a que Jack o el hambre aparecieran, dependiendo de quién fuera el primero regresarían a casa o jugarían un rato más.

-¡Hola chicos! ¿Qué tal todo?- Preguntó Jack después de aterrizar.

-¡JACK! – Gritaron todos los chicos llenos de entusiasmo.

Cuando se dieron la vuelta se encontraron con su Guardián favorito, todos fueron a abrazarlo en bola haciendo que Jack soltara una gran carcajada.

-Los extrañé chicos – dijo él – tengo a alguien que presentarles.

Los niños se apartaron y vieron hacia atrás de Jack, ahí estaba parada la joven más hermosa que jamás hubieran visto, su cabello era tan rubio que parecía casi blanco, sus ojos eran azules aún más sorprendentes que el del mar y vestía elegantemente aunque estaban seguros que si no lo hiciera seguiría pareciendo una reina.

-¿Quién es ella? – Preguntó Jamie.

-Es bonita – dijo la "Peque".

Se oyeron comentarios como ese de bocas de todos los niños que miraban embobados a Elsa.

-Ella es Elsa, la Reina de las Nieves y –Jack sonrió – mi esposa.

-¿Esposa? – Corearon los niños -¡Ewww!

-Creo que les va a agradar, cariño, haz lo tuyo.

-Con mucho gusto.

Y dicho esto Elsa hizo uso de sus poderes por primera vez –en frente de otra persona que no fuera Jack - desde que volviera a la vida. Hizo un tobogán de hielo con nieve al final para amortiguar la caída, había tantos giros y era tan enorme que los niños se quedaron boquiabiertos, después erigió hombres de nieve gigantes –como Malvavisco pero más amables- que los ayudaban a subir al tobogán y por último hizo que la nieve formara figuras: Norte con su trineo, Conejo decorando huevos, Hada volando y recolectando dientes, y Meme en su nube mandando dulces sueños a todos.

-¡WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW! – Los niños rieron y fueron a disfrutar de los regalos que les había hecho Elsa, todos menos Jamie.

Jamie se quedó ahí, mirándola fijamente todavía sin poder creer lo que veía ¡la Reina de las Nieves! ¡Como en el cuento!

-Hola pequeño ¿cómo te llamas? – Preguntó Elsa agachándose para quedar a su altura.

-Jamie, Jamie Bennet, un placer conocerla Su Majestad – definitivamente jamás había hecho una reverencia en su vida, pero ella se la merecía aunque fuera una tan torpe como la de él.

Elsa lo miró conmovida, era uno de los gestos más tiernos que nadie hubiera tenido con ella, el ver al pequeño haciendo esa reverencia le recordó a sus hijos cuando recién comenzaban a aprender a hacerlo.

-No tienes que hacer eso ¿sabes? Ya no soy la reina de nada, pero muchas gracias por tu gesto – Elsa hizo una reverencia de vuelta que lo hizo sentir avergonzado, la suya no había sido nada comparada con la de ella. – Así que tú eres Jamie, Jack me contó mucho sobre ti.

-¿En serio? – Preguntó Jamie mirando al aludido quien se encogió de hombros y voló para jugar con los demás niños.

-Claro que sí, salvaste al mundo al seguir creyendo, eso es algo digno de mencionar y admirar, creo que eres un gran niño Jamie, te agradezco que hayas creído en mi esposo.

-Umm… humm… de nada, cuando quiera.

Elsa sonrió.

-¿Por qué no vamos a jugar con los demás? De seguro no tardan en echarte de menos.

Jaime feliz, tomó a Elsa de la mano y ambos corrieron hacia los demás.

* * *

Pronto iba a ser Navidad y Norte estaba muy emocionado, había preparativos por doquier, los Yeti trabajaban sin descanso fabricando los juguetes más hermosos que nadie jamás hubiera visto, al parecer ese año los niños buenos habían aumentado considerablemente.

Elsa jamás había visto tanto color y actividad desde que el Hombre de la Luna la trajo de nuevo, se alegraba de poder estar ahí ayudando: cuando alguna máquina se sobrecalentaba ella iba y la enfriaba, además los pobres Yetis de vez en cuando se sentían sofocados por el calor, la aglomeración de Yetis y su gran pelo así que Elsa conjuraba un poco de nieve aquí y allá para que todos trabajaran a gusto.

Jack también ayudaba, con el viento ayudaba a cargar el trineo más rápido de lo normal y de vez en cuando jugaba alguna travesura para aliviar el estrés entre los yetis o para espantar a los duendes cuando creaban problemas.

Hada volaba de ahí por allá con algunas haditas, haciendo el inventario mientras que Conejo ayudaba a los Yeti con la labor creativa y Meme entretenía a los duendes con sus arenas doradas.

Elsa miraba a todas partes y reía por las expresiones de los Yetis, las locuras de los duendes y las peleas de Conejo y Jack, la fábrica completa era un hervidero de energía y alegría, todos estaban felices de que llegara la Navidad y ella no era la excepción.

Esos últimos meses habían sido maravillosos, junto con Jack había recorrido el mundo entero, se había encontrado con grandes sorpresas, el mundo había cambiado tanto. Muchas cosas que amaba se habían ido, lo único que todavía estaba era su castillo, seguía en Arendelle y no lo habían derrumbado por ser una gran atracción turística pero ya no había monarcas, fueron a buscar las tumbas del esposo de Elsa y sus hijos, afortunadamente las encontró y estaban en buenas condiciones. La ahora espíritu creó unos adornos de hielo permanente en forma de copos de nieve, fue algo triste pero Jack estaba a su lado así que no dolió tanto. Después había leído la biografía de sus hijos en algo llamado internet y se sintió más tranquila porque –por lo que podía ver- habían sido felices.

Sintió que algo golpeaba su cabeza y volteó hacia arriba con el ceño fruncido, ahí estaba Jack sonriendo brillantemente hacia ella, le sonrió de vuelta, no podía estar enojada con él realmente, le volvió a arrojar algo y entonces sí cachó lo que le había lanzado un poco antes. Lo olió.

-Chocolate – dijo sonriendo y quitándole la envoltura se lo echó a la boca.

Se alegraba de poder comer, aunque en realidad no lo necesitaba era agradable poder sentir el sabor del chocolate y del relleno de cereza que traía adentro. Simplemente delicioso.

-Me alegra que te guste – escuchó a Conejo hablar.

Abrió los ojos y él estaba ahí, sonriendo, al mismo tiempo Elsa podía ver que quería decirle algo pero dudaba si hacerlo o no.

-¿Se te ofrece algo Conejo? – Preguntó educadamente.

-¿Cómo es que alguien tan noble y tranquila como tú acabó con un alborotador como _él_? – Preguntó finalmente.

Elsa no pudo hacer nada más que reír frente a su honestidad, se encogió de hombros y respondió: Simplemente tenía que pasar.

Conejo negó con la cabeza y volvió al trabajo.

* * *

En unas cuantas horas Norte partiría hacia todas las casas del mundo a repartir sus maravillosos juguetes, por supuesto que había una pequeña fiesta, más como una merienda donde todos comían alegres y cansados por todo el trabajo que habían hecho.

Elsa descansaba su cabeza en el hombro de Jack mientras miraba a todos intercambiar bromas y anécdotas graciosas de las que ya formaba parte en algunas de ellas, los Guardianes la recibieron como si fuera una más de ellos. Todos estaban tan felices, exhaustos, pero felices.

Norte carraspeó, atrayendo la atención de todos.

-Tengo varios anuncios que hacer – dijo con voz potente y seria – primero que nada quiero agradecerles por la ayuda brindada en esta Navidad, no esperaba tanto trabajo y de seguro que sin ustedes no podría haberlo hecho tan bien. –Todos sonrieron, Elsa y Hada lanzaron un pequeño "awww".- Pero eso no es lo importante – ante esto los Guardianes se mostraron confundidos – al ver a estos dos tortolitos – dijo señalando a Jack y Elsa- me acordé de lo hermoso que es, cof, cof, el amor así que decidí darme una escapada por el mundo y encontré a alguien. – Dijo feliz, los demás lo observaban con los ojos y bocas abiertos del asombro.- Pero no me ve, así que necesito su ayuda para poder… ya saben…

Elsa sonrió. Al parecer la familia iba a crecer un poco más.

* * *

¡Capítulo Extra! Espero les haya gustado, eso de mamá Claus no estaba previsto pero de repente me puse a pensar sobre ¿en dónde está mamá Claus? Así que la metí al final. Este extra no estuvo centrado tanto en Jack, siento si los decepcioné por ello pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo porque de verdad amé el gran apoyo que me dieron, de verdad no me esperaba tantos comentarios buenos. Así que aquí está el capítulo extra. Muchas gracias por comentar, agregar a favoritos y seguir la historia.

Love u


End file.
